You Can't Run, You Can't Hide.
I've never been in a situation quite like this one before. It all started when I was playing Super Mario Sunshine on my GameCube. It was a normal day, and my cousin had got permission from his parents to call me. He had asked me, "You wanna come to my house and play some video games?" Of course, I decided to say yes. I brought an assortment of games for the Gamecube. One even I had not seen before, "RUN AND HIDE" the game was called. I found the game in my parent's room and showed them the game. They said they have never seen the game in their entire life. It seemed relatively normal but the cover had a picture of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. I guessed it had no actual cover so it took from a Zelda game. I decided to bring RUN AND HIDE to my cousin's house. Oh, what happened at his house is something I will never forget. When I was at his house, I said "I brought many games with me, including Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle." He saw the Wind Waker box and said "Is that Wind Waker? Let me play it!" I said "Okay, but this isn't really Wind Waker." He said "How is it not?" I explained "This has the cover of Wind Waker, but really, it's a game called "RUN AND HIDE" that I got from my parent's room." "Ooh, sounds like a horror game." he said. I never thought of that, maybe my parents had bought a horror game to play while I was gone. Even then, why would they ever do that? You don't see your parents buying Resident Evil 4 for your Gamecube, do you? We decided to save "RUN AND HIDE" as the last game. We first played Super Smash Bros. Melee. Every time my cousin won, we swore we could hear someone whispering "play the game". Then, in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, it seemed all dialogue from the characters were in reverse. Then I played as Metal Sonic in 2P mode, and he made the worst sound of all. It sounded like a scream you'd hear in a real life murder while it's happening in your face. We turned the game off, ignoring Super Mario Sunshine, because we knew that game would scream in our face the second we spray water at something. Then, we decided to play RUN AND HIDE. The disc was completely empty, almost like a disc that a pirate would use to steal a movie. Except it had one letter written in red, "D". We put it in our Wii (My cousin sold his Gamecube months ago, he decided that since Wii can play Gamecube games that having both is pretty much useless.) and the game started to play by itself. We were surprised, the Wii never played the game by itself before, usually, we put the disc in, and had to wave the wiimote at the disc channel and click start. The game started, and what did we see? Well, The Wind Waker. Yep, just an ordinary Zelda game. "You liar! This IS Wind Waker!" my cousin exclaimed. I pressed start on my controller, but the game wouldn't start. In the background, we saw Link standing on a cliff. Out of nowhere, a mysterious black figure reaches up from behind, and eats him alive. We heard a disturbing crunching sound as it's teeth gnawed on his bones. We could see Link's face as he's being crushed to death. It was a face of internal sadness, as if he didn't care, about anything. He just wanted to be eaten. The game started as we heard Link's death scream. When it went to the file screen, it already had 3 files. RUN, AND, and HIDE were the names of them, pretty obvious, but I was 7 years younger than my 13 year old self. I couldn't have guessed. We decided to choose "RUN" as it was the first file, it probably had the most progress, we guessed. Well, we were half-right. All 3 of them started at the beginning except everything was black and Link never stopped running. A shadowy creature could be seen in the back, chasing Link as he runs. All I could do was run, but all I heard was the creature whispering "You can't run, you can't hide..." He slowly gained speed and caught Link. The screen later faded to black, Clear, white text with the words "GAME OVER" flashed on the screen. Then a jump scare of the creature popped out on the screen. The Game Over disappeared. I looked over to my cousin, he was staring out the window. He said "the creature's out there!" I looked, there was nothing. My cousin started hallucinating and saw the creature everywhere he looked. I tried to calm him down, "this creature isn't out to get you." I said. He started having a panic attack when he saw that the game returned to the title screen. Everything was black. Link was lying dead on the ground, and the title screen said "RUN AND DIE". I couldn't believe it, I stared at the title screen. The trademark at the bottom said "DEATH IS THE ONLY ANSWER." Then the energy went off. Me and my cousin, who, after an hour, stopped having his panic attacks, were alone in the dark. We decided to sleep covering ourselves in our blankets. We thought it would protect us from the creature. The next day, when I woke up, I looked over to where my cousin should have been, he had vanished. All was left was a note next to his bed, it said "YOU. CAN'T. HIDE." I looked behind me, and the creature was standing there, looking at me, it's dark eyes stared as if it was waiting for something. I felt like hitting the monster and running, but I heard it whisper again, "YOU DESERVE THIS". It swatted me across the room. I started bleeding, and it was the morning. The creature disappeared. My cousin's mom woke up, and said "what happened!? Where's Johnny?" I had no time to explain, I was in pain, and she took me to the hospital. When I woke up, she said that I was whispering in my sleep. She explained that I had whispered "You can't run, you can't hide". Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Games I then realized who was that deep dark creature. It is said that all heroes have a dark side. I guess even normal people can have one too. _________________________________________Category:Video Game Written by Nightbane2/NightbaneCategory:Original Story